


Forever Young or Growing Older Just The Same

by calpal_423



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calpal_423/pseuds/calpal_423





	Forever Young or Growing Older Just The Same

"Zac it's one measly hit," Brendon said as he passed the blunt to the fearful boy, "it's a lot safer than ecstasy and you use that don't you?"

"Yeah B I use ecstasy," Izacc retorted, "I use it because it's damn pill. I don't have to inhale anything, and frankly I'm uncomfortable inhaling anything that isn't oxygen. Fuck off."

"Wow Izacc. You're afraid of inhaling smoke? How do you smoke cigars then? Those are the bomb," Brendon teased, "but your fears of inhaling from the blunt are noted. Therefore I, Brendon Boyd Urie, will initiate the shotgun."

Brendon took a hit from the blunt in Izacc's hand signalling the younger boy to come close. It was strange, but Izacc thought Brendon looked so handsome as he took the hit that would soon be going to his lungs (yet Izacc didn't really acknowledge that part, so he was suddenly surprised when Ryan pushed him towards Brendon so that their noses were touching). "Zac, you're gonna have to breathe in when Brendon puts his lips on yours," Ryan said, patting Izacc's back. Izacc was scared, terrified even and as Brendon's lips came closer to his own Izacc realized he couldn't back down now. As Brendon exhaled Izacc inhaled, and Izacc caught Brendon's lip with his teeth before letting go. He exhaled the smoke that coated his lungs, and Brendon looked at the eighteen year old proudly. 

As Izacc exhaled however, Brendon noticed the 'o' shape his lips made and thought of something he'd rather not admit in front of his boyfriend. He shook off the thought as he gave Ryan a weak smile, not noticing he was staring for just a bit too long at an eighteen year old fresh out of high school. "B it's in your eyes," Ryan said, "just ask him if he wants to fuck and then do it, but this will be the only time I'll let you screw around with someone that isn't me." Brendon wasn't expecting Ryan to say yes to this, and his eyes lit up as Ryan gave him the stamp of approval to mess around with Izacc.

Brendon tapped Izacc's shoulder as Ryan went to go get some 'supplies' that he thought they would need if they were brave enough to go through with their desire. "Hey Zac, Ryan and I wanted to know if you want to fuck?" Brendon inquired, listening to the small giggle that came out of Izacc's mouth. It was such a simple answer, yet so complicated due to some of Izacc's insecurities that ate away at the back of his brain. Izacc thought it was a joke, and he didn't know how to respond to Brendon's proposal.

"Sure why not?" Izacc concluded brushing stray hairs from his forehead, "Ry's okay with it?"

"Zac Ry wants to bone you...or have you bone him. I don't know what he wants, but he gave me the greenlight and said I could," Brendon said, snaking his arms around Izacc's waist, "I like the view from back here. You, my friend, have a fine ass."  
Izacc smiled at Brendon while Brendon kissed his neck. Brendon admired how the moonlight illuminated Izacc's features in the most handsome type of way. Brendon didn't know if he was in love with Izacc, but it sure as hell felt that way. Ryan arrived a few moments later carrying a bottle of lube and two boxes of condoms, and he cooed at how cute his boyfriend and his best friend were kissing each other (although no normal boyfriend would think that at all). Ryan cleared his throat, throwing the bottle of lube by Izacc's side.

"Glow in the dark or flavored?" Ryan asked, pulling out condoms from the boxes he had.

"Um do you have strawberry flavored? I'm not experienced as you guys are with flavored sexual objects, and I heard they were pretty okay tasting," Izacc asked, and Ryan threw him the red wrapped condom from a box of different flavors.  
I'm gonna suck at sucking dick because I haven't practiced in so long, Izacc thought to himself as Brendon turned him around. Izacc caught Brendon's gaze and he saw Brendon's dilated and lustful eyes looking at him. Izacc didn't really know how Brendon liked to be pleased, so he pulled lightly at Brendon's t-shirt (Brendon immediately took off his shirt, leaving Izacc with abs to oogle at and obsess over soon after this fuckbuddies session ended). He kissed Brendon's chest, trailing down until Izacc's hands fumbled with Brendon's belt buckle. 

"Ry c'mere," Izacc said with a slight giggle in his voice, "I don't bite...unless you want me to. Want me to get the belt buckle undone for you?"

"Sure," Ryan replied as he reassuringly caressed Izacc's scalp, "you like being down on your knees huh? Wouldn't be the first time you did something like this, but were there two guys there? Wouldn't we feel special if we were the only two who actually made you feel good huh B?"

"I have a proposition Ryan," Brendon said out of nowhere, "Zac blows you while I fuck him. Does that sound fair?"

"Hell yeah," Ryan said, "maybe I can get him to stop talking for a bit. You'd like that wouldn't you Zac?" He let out a little whimper as he pulled down Ryan's boxers. Zac was eager, and was soon placing Ryan's dick in his mouth. 

"Fuck Zac," Ryan said with a handful of Zac's hair in his hands. Izacc smirked up at Ryan, deciding that the teasing was over. Zac smiled innocently at Ryan before taking his entire length into his mouth, bobbing his head. He occasionally flicked his tongue across the underside of Ryan's dick just to get a rise out of him, but when he hollowed his cheeks and went faster it had Ryan unraveling in his mouth. Izacc swallowed, choking due to lack of experience. 

"Wow that was some show you put on there," Brendon whispered, "but Zac, why do you still have your clothes on?"

"Only because you have yours on B," Izacc retorted, "you'll only see the goods when I can see yours Urie."

Brendon quickly stripped, the only thing left on his body were black boxers that Izacc already had his hands on. Brendon tsked, removing Izacc's hand from the waistband of the black fabric. "A deal's a deal Izacc," Brendon said, "strip. And don't make me ask you again." Izacc complied reluctantly removing his shirt and pants until they were left in just their underwear. Brendon licked his lips as he looked at the boy in front of him. Brendon laid down on the old couch he and Ryan still had after continuous years, Izacc following and laying beside him on the couch. "B what the hell are you gonna do now?" Izacc inquired as Brendon's hands trailed down to Izacc's boxers. Izacc remembered the feeling of anxiety from earlier before, and it hit him harder than it normally would, but the sheer pleasure of being by Brendon’s side made Izacc forget all about it. 

Brendon smiled at Izacc, grabbing the lube bottle to slick up his fingers before slipping a single digit into Izacc. “Bren you can put another,” Izacc gasped adjusting to the feeling of something inside him,”if you want to I mean.” Brendon complied, and Izacc slid his boxers down all the way to give Brendon better access to himself. Little grunts echoed throughout the room, and Ryan put a pair of headphones in (he was done, he had nothing else that he wanted to do) before it got louder. “B-fuck-I need you,” Izacc groaned. Brendon slid his fingers out of Izacc, giving him a look as if he were asking ‘are you sure’ with his eyes. Izacc nodded, grabbing the red wrapped condom from where Ryan left it. When Brendon removed his boxers Izacc’s mouth watered at how big it was.

“Brendon hurry the fuck up man,” Izacc sassed, “you could at least be on time to your own god damn event. How long does it take to put on a condom and lube goddammit?”

“Fuck off Zac,” Brendon replied with a laugh, “ready?”

“Born ready,” Izacc said as Brendon slowly pushed into him. 

Brendon gave him time to adjust before thrusting slowly, looking into Izacc's eyes for discomfort. Izacc’s eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted causing Brendon to place chaste kisses on them. Kisses from Brendon’s lips landed everywhere they could reach: his head, his cheeks, his lips were mainly where Brendon aimed. 

Izacc linked his hands behind Brendon’s neck, moving with every thrust. He licked his lips and placed them on to Brendon’s as Brendon’s thrusts got more sloppy. “Don't touch yourself Zac,” Brendon groaned as he continued with his quick thrusts,”I've got it baby.” It wasn't long until Zac came undone, with Brendon's thrusts and delicate touches sending him into a state of bliss. Brendon wasn't that far behind Izacc, and with a few more thrusts he came into the condom with a groan.

“That was great Zac,” Brendon whispered, kissing a now tired Izacc's head as he carried him over to a bed. 

“I need a rag,” Izacc laughed,”I came all over my stomach it's really gross. Why are you holding me when I'm like this?”

“Just getting you to a bed Bub,” Brendon replied.

“For round two?”


End file.
